DESCRIPTION (largely taken from the application) This program provides training to chemists, biochemists, biophysicists, and biologists in hemoglobin, blood proteins, and related protein chemical studies. A faculty of 18 scientists has been assembled to provide the training. The faculty are actively engaged in studies of electron transfer within proteins, oxygen binding to hemoproteins, the structure of membrane-embedded proteins, the structure of proteins involved in regulatory processes, cellular immunology, transcriptional regulation, and clotting processes. The faculty provides training in electron spin resonance, ultrafast kinetics, x-ray crystallography, nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy, fluorescence energy transfer, protein chemistry, site-directed mutations, cell culture, immunochemistry, gene cloning, and the expression of cloned proteins. Trainees have the opportunity to receive training in this wide array of techniques and to apply them to specific problems in biomedical research.